


「fmkn」仲夏

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich





	「fmkn」仲夏

大家好，五月份了入夏了。  
一个小故事，大家随便看看。  
不好吃就请关掉打人不要打脸(￣ε(#￣)☆╰╮(￣▽￣///)

注意：  
R18描写有，请自主避雷

仲夏

他透过鼻梁上的眼镜看到中岛一路从热气蒸腾的浴叚室里出来，身形晃晃荡荡地从冰箱里拿出纯净水——他好像看得出这夏日的热从他身上蒸腾起来。明明也是个怕热又体温较他人更高的人，却总是喜欢在这燥热的夏天里泡澡，水温还调得很高。他回过神想自己的报告今天就要写完，便不再去思索中岛的事。

“风磨。”

中岛举着那杯水过来，笑靥如花地跨上他的腿，“来做吧。”

他挑眉。

“学长我的报告还没写完。”

“偏偏这时候做出个好学生的样子……”

他听到中岛嘟嘟囔囔便想我哪里都是好学生，中岛的衣服已经被他自己脱了下来，露出一个男性而言白得有点过分的胸膛。

“风磨继续做事好了，”中岛的手在他下巴上抚了一把，颇有点轻佻的味道，“我自己玩。”

他把笔在眼镜框上轻敲了下心不在焉地应了声“ああそう”，便任中岛任性妄为。他的腿上放了台笔电，中岛完全不在意一般忽略了那段把他们隔开的距离，伸手在他锁骨和脖颈上来回抚摸。

手心好烫。

他脑子里飘过这个念头。

他刚刚瞥了眼中岛的肩——皮肤上覆着淡淡的红，他想摸上去也大概是比平时微热的温度。

啊啊。

他在报告上打下“此理由证据不充分，不成为推论出此结果的缘由”，中岛的手摸叚到了他的后颈，抬起他的头，柔软的唇在他唇上轻轻一碰。像是这蜻蜓点水的触碰不够一般，他感觉到中岛再次凑了上来，舌尖在他的唇上舔叚了舔。

“至少在接吻的时候好好回应我啊？”

中岛有点不满地伸手挡住笔电的屏幕，瞪着眼看他。他从报告里抬起眼，顿了一秒，把笔丢在了一边。

“少来招惹我。给我负责。”

他的话湮灭在中岛“中计了”的笑容里，唇齿之间都是甜得像梦一般的花的香。

中岛坐在他的身上扶着他的肩，仅仅是进入的短短时间他的身上又出了身薄汗。他握住中岛的腰，把他要自己的方向揽。

“放松点，你自己说要做的。”

他含糊不清地轻叚咬中岛的喉结，舌尖舔过蒙着汗的皮肤，就听到中岛咽不下去的，带着几分震颤的呻叚吟。

中岛的双叚腿大开着，他对他的微弱反应看得一清二楚。中岛的额发不知是根本没干还是又被汗打湿，随着他的动作微微晃动，遮住了中岛的眼睛。他看到中岛咬着嘴唇，像是在忍耐着什么，于是便去亲他的唇。中岛接受着他的吻，更像是在接受着他渡过来的空气，在黏叚腻的吻中吐露出暧昧的鼻息。

是你来招惹我的。

他这样想着，缓缓退出来，换了个角度深入甬道。擦过某个点的时候，中岛抓叚住他肩的手明显地叚震了震，大叚腿下意识地夹紧了他的腰。

他的手抚在中岛的背上，心不在焉地想这个人完全跟从水里捞出来的一样，勾起手指顺着中岛的脊背轻轻地滑下来——毫无阻碍地沾湿手指，滑进股缝里，碰到了连接之处。

中岛立刻就挣扎起来，低声的喘息里混杂着听不清楚的“不要”，他不为所动，握住了中岛的臀在指掌间揉叚捏，抽叚出的时候故意碰着翻出的细致内里，中岛抖得更厉害，哭腔都被叚逼了出来。

明明是年长一岁的哥哥。

他抬起头去亲吻中岛的脖颈，细细地舔掉那上面的汗，就是这样的动作也惹得中岛呼吸更急，模糊地喊着“风磨”，迎合着他顶叚弄的动作收紧身体。

他顺着脖颈吻下来，一路吻到胸口——中岛的心脏跳动得厉害，一下一下落在他发间的呼吸也乱得不成样子。他隐约听见“好舒服”这样的词，却又被中岛自己吞回去，只剩下闷叚哼，以及肉贴肉带来的感觉的连接，传达给他中岛正沦陷在其中，无法自拔。

真的好热。

夏天的东京，夜里也并不凉快。

中岛刚刚顺手关了灯，今晚没有月亮，只余了晦暗的星光，被除去视觉，他所能感觉到的便是整个屋子里都是外面吹进来的，不知道是什么花的香味。极淡极轻，和中岛身上的味道混合在一起，变成宛如催叚情的味道。

「沉浸于海」。

他问中岛为什么要关灯，中岛对他笑了笑。

只想沉浸在这深海。

只想在这只有风磨和我的世界里，只想和风磨无止境地沉溺下去。

他发觉自己的身上也出了汗，中岛更是湿透了。他搂住中岛的腰，往深处进了一些。中岛的身体热情地回应了他，他情不自禁地去握住了蹭动着他的小腹的男性象征，接着就听到了中岛哭泣似的叹声。

中岛是个漂亮的人。

他的美，是每个看到他的人都能明白的。

但此刻的中岛，是只有「菊池风磨」才能看到的。

太可恨了，不是吗。

他被中岛拿捏在手心，按他所想地陪他坠落，被回应的是来自中岛的深爱。被中岛拥抱，被他无数次回以率真无暇的笑容，他却无法率直地说一句“我也是”。

好热。

中岛的体温高得吓人，他想自己也差不多，紧裹着他的内叚壁柔软地承受他不算温柔的冲撞，每次擦过那藏在身体里的点，中岛就像是受不了一般挣扎着，声音也越发高亢，想挣脱开，却又被他抱的更紧。

中岛的身体紧张得厉害，撒娇似的挽留着他的退出，又无比热情地迎接他的进入。

他的脑子也晕晕乎乎的。

他们第一次发展成这样的关系，其实是他无意间撞破了中岛的“某次”——他并不意外这个年纪的男性会有这种行为，如果没有反而奇怪。但令他没想到的是，中岛在最后咽下的名字，竟然是“风磨”。

中岛并不避讳对他坦白。

“风磨对我不可以吗？”

排除喜欢与否的问题，他对中岛会对一个男人产生欲叚望略微感到不可思议，却又……不算很意外。

只是没有想过是自己。

中岛身边对他抱有恋爱感情的人并不少，毋论女性，男性也有很多。他冷漠地看着中岛一一带着微笑拒绝，对自己喜欢的人闭口不谈。

他便也坦诚。

「不知道。」

他对中岛这样说。

是你来招惹我的。

他的思绪被中岛越来越沉重的呼吸拉回来，他掌心里握住的男性象征也微微颤抖着，他明白中岛快要到极限了。

“不知道的话，不如试试好了。”

那时中岛的笑，他到现在都记得。

无比艳叚丽，又极富诱叚惑。

“可能会被拒绝，却不存在能永远无视我的选择。”中岛伸手来摸叚他的脸颊，对他笑得灿烂，“我对于风磨而言，不正是这样的存在吗。”

你哪里来的自信。

他很想这样反驳中岛，却发现这便是事实。

说不上喜欢，也不讨厌。他本是这样想的。

中岛的强大和他的美丽，是绝不会被磨灭的东西，天生特质，只需要时间沉淀，便会越来越显眼，惹人注目。

这样的中岛怎么会屈居人下？

匪夷所思。

结束的时候中岛凑过来与他接吻，把来不及咽下的哭声尽数交给了与他的吻。

我可能是疯了。

即便是有再多选择，最终也只要眼前这一个。

只要这唯一的一个。

对于他二人而言，都是如此。

人生不是巨大的俄罗斯转盘吗。

他抬起中岛的臀，再次开始了动作。

中岛失了力气，只得搂住他的肩任他为所欲为。润叚滑剂和精叚液在两个人中间落下小小一滩，湮湿了沙发，有些沾在中岛的腿叚根和他的小腹上，他把那温热的液体在中岛的大叚腿上抹开，流了一些到交叚合的地方，被顶叚弄的动作带进中岛的身体里。

这么美丽的人。

中岛抬起头来看他。

那漆黑的双眸浸在泪里，在昏暗的房间里，看得让他移不开目光。

被情潮再一次袭叚击的中岛很快再次有了反应，颤颤巍巍挺立起来的前端渗出清液，淌到他的手里。连续而来似乎没有任何余地的情叚欲，让中岛只能不断地轻声喊着他的名字。

“风磨”。

甜而温柔的声音。

无比沉迷于他的声音。

“けんと。”

他咬住中岛的耳叚垂，在他耳边轻唤他的名字。

中岛抖了一下，逃避似的往一边躲开他的声音。他不依不饶地追过去，把他逼到绝境。

「けんと」。

不是中岛，也不是健人君。

是健人。

他想自己真的病了。

着魔了。

只有在这个时候，在中岛无法向他确认的时刻，他才敢对他说出口。

“好き...。”

中岛像是没有听到他的话，再次被卷入高叚潮让他全身都在颤抖。他从中岛身体里退出来，中岛脱力地往后倒，被他抓叚住手臂抱在怀里。

中岛趴在浴缸边困得睁不开眼，他冲掉身上的泡沫，就听到中岛的声音迷迷糊糊地响起。

“わがまま…。”

他回头去看，中岛闭着眼睛说了一句，风磨好任性。

都说了你要负责。

你先来招惹我的。

被抱上床的时候，中岛埋进他的怀里。

“風磨…”

“？”

“おやすみ。”

“おやすみなさい。”

END.

作者有话说：  
其实没有什么要说的，就是最近很忙没有什么时间写文。  
加上最近CON上的糖一个720度托马斯回旋把我砸懵，导致吃着官方糖觉得世界真美好。  
还有什么来着……忘记了，就这样吧，大家五月快乐。

 

 

“おやすみなさい。”


End file.
